


Pleasantries

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cop Uzumaki Kushina, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Hatake Kakashi, Mafia Maito Gai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi's morning coffee run is rudely interrupted by Minato after they find a body that the Police chief thinks may be Kakashi's dirty work. After getting through the regular questioning period, Kakashi leaves the precinct, though he has a little bit of a run in with Kushina on the way out.Kiss: Wrist KissAU: Mafia Au
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alumort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/gifts).



Kushina is waiting for him at the door, her arms crossed over her chest and a smug look plastered on her face. The look of a woman who knows what’s going through his head.

“So, are you going to take any of his advice?” She asked, reaching out to poke Kakashi in the chest when he was close enough “Going to finally clean up your act and get a real job?”

“Last I checked, the only one doing a fake job here is you and your husband,” he fired back, cringing a little when an angry look crossed over Kushina’s face. “You know it’s true. You two are doing all the work in this precinct and because of that nothing ever gets done. Why not just call it a day and quit. Do something more fun, like spend actual time with your son rather than wasting it all here?”

If they weren’t in the middle of the precinct, Kakashi was certain that Kushina would smack him for his words. Unfortunately for her, if she did that he could always use it against them if they found any evidence to prove that he had murdered the man whose body they had found that morning.

Not that they will find any evidence. Kakashi hadn’t committed the murder and that much should have been obvious to Minato when he had interrupted his morning coffee run to drag him to the precinct for questioning. 

If it had been Kakashi, there would have been no body to find. 

“I’m going to catch you one day, Hatake,” She asserts. “I’ll be the one to put you behind bars in the end. Don’t forget that.”

“I’ll be waiting for the day,” he smiled, pocketing his hands and making his way past her. “Until then, I'll keep the coffee and cake’s out on the table for your weekly visits.” Though he probably needed to buy some new coffee. It didn’t seem like Kushina liked the last batch he had prepared for her when she showed up at his door at eight am six days ago after finding a body floating in the Konoha river.

He much preferred her approach to questioning him than Minato’s. Being in the precinct always brought back bad memories, especially since Minato refused to even cover the photo of his father hanging on the wall just outside his office.

Stepping outside, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile when he saw his partner leaning up against his small black car waiting for him with coffee in hand. He wondered how long Gai had been standing there waiting for him, and when he had even realized that Kakashi had been intercepted on his morning coffee run and dragged to the precinct. 

For once, Minato hadn’t given him a chance to text Gai to pick him up. He had simply shown up and told Kakashi they needed to talk in a voice that said there was no time to be wasting.

Minato hadn’t gotten the answers he had wanted for Kakashi, though he seemed more than happy with the little hint that the bodyguard had given him that pointed towards someone more likely to have committed the murder. Though, deep down inside Kakashi knew it probably wasn’t them either. Still, if they did end up behind bars for the crime he wouldn’t cry over it.

“You’ve been in there for an hour,” Gai commented as he walked up to him, answering the question of how long he had been waiting outside. “I think your coffee has gone cold.”

“Cold coffee is still coffee,” Taking the drink, Kakashi tipped it back and drank about half the cup before finally coming up for some air. “Also, I was in there for three hours. You really didn’t notice I hadn't shown up for that long?”

It would be more insulting if he wasn’t aware of the fact that Gai had training with some of the new recruits Shikaku had picked up this month. 

“Actually, if it weren’t for Tenzo i wouldn’t have noticed for another two hours and you’d be waiting for me to pick you up,” A scenario he did not like. Waiting outside the precinct was never fun, and he never had any interest in taking up Kushina on her offer to drive him back to his bike. That was just awkward. “So, what was it about today?”

“They found a body behind the Ramen shop,” Kakashi explained “apparently someone tried to threaten Teuchi the other day, and then he called this morning because he came to open his shop and found the person’s body by the back door.”

In any other case it might have actually been Kakashi, but he had actually been on the other side of town the night before with Gai, and for once it wasn’t for another job he couldn’t tell Minato about. It was for a date night at one of the most expensive places in the village, and he had receipts to prove that he was there, plus eye witness accounts from his waiter and the hostess. 

“Sounds like someone got sick of all the threats he puts up with on a daily basis,” that’s what Kakashi had thought too, but Minato wouldn’t hear it. He refused to believe that the guy who ran his son’s favorite ramen shop could murder anyone. “I bet he called it in to throw them off his tail.”

“And right onto mine,” Kakashi huffed. “I’d be more bitter, but the guy threatened his life so he deserved what came to him.” It was too bad Teuchi hadn’t called them for help. Kakashi could have sent someone to plant evidence pointing to someone who deserved to be behind bars, and saved Minato wasted time dragging his ass into the precinct for questions.

“Well, either way it’s done now,” As he spoke, Gai reached out and carefully wrapped a hand around Kakashi’s right wrist. “The important thing is how you’re doing.”

A question Gai asks him after every visit to the precinct. There was a reason he avoided the place and Gai was always aware of how his mood dropped whenever he had to go in and face the memories he tried so desperately to ignore every other day of his life. 

“I’ll be fine,” he repeats the words he says every time, watching as Gai turned his wrist over in his hand and brought it closer to his mouth. “I always am.”

“Mmmm, not always,” Gai smiles back at him. “Most of the time, yes. Not always.”

He hates that Gai is right. Sometimes the memories are just a bit too much for him. Too hard to deal with. Those days are especially hard, and he usually ends up being useless at a job that comes so easy to him any other day. 

“Let’s just get out of here, hmm,” He suggests, watching as Gai presses his lips against the inside of his wrists. “The hounds are probably waiting anxiously for me at the warehouse. I don’t want to keep them waiting any longer than necessary.”

Pakkun was probably freaking out at this point. The only time he was ever separated from Kakashi was for his morning coffee run, and that’s because they wouldn’t let any dogs into the building unless they were a service animal. 

The small pug hated being away from Kakashi. It always put him on edge. 

“We can go on one condition,” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, watching as Gai pressed another kiss against his wrist before speaking again. “You have to help me train my recruits since I told them to take a long break while I came to pick you up.”

Great. His least favorite thing to do.

“At least tell me some of them aren’t stupid,” The apologetic look that Gai gives him tells him that Gai would only be lying to him if he made such a promise. “Fine, but I can’t promise I won’t try to stab one of them.”

The only response he got was a laugh and one more gentle kiss against his wrist, and for some reason he couldn’t complain. After all, regardless of what else he was doing he would be with Gai all day. 

That was always the best way to spend a day. 


End file.
